Eu não quero suas desculpas
by Shihouin Yuushirou
Summary: "- Mandei calar a boca... Eu não quero ouvir suas explicações sobre o que aconteceu. Eu não quero suas desculpas." Não a interessava mais ouvir sobre a morte do irmão. Ela queria paz.


Mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra e cruzou os braços ao ver quem a visitava: Ukitake Juushirou, capitão da 13ª divisão da Seireitei, aquele que costumava ser o superior de Kaien.

– Você?

– Podemos conversar? – ele tentava soar simpático.

Kuukaku revirou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça para o shinigami indicando que ele podia entrar. Desceu da rampa de embarque que havia construído para seu _canhão de estimação_ e o seguiu para dentro da residência dos Shiba, exoticamente decorado à maneira da chefe da família. Esperou-o se sentar e em seguida fez o mesmo, ambos ficando de frente um para o outro.

– O que quer, shinigami?

Ele sorriu como um bobo e depois de muito pensar, sabe-se lá no quê, resolveu falar:

– Eu vim pedir desculpas.

A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado.

– Pelo quê?

– Por tudo – o sorriso perdeu um pouco da alegria e ele agora a olhava como quem implorava por perdão – Eu deveria ter vindo aqui antes, sei disso, mas simplesmente não tive iniciativa. Me desculpe por esperar tanto tempo se passar.

– Ou, ou! – Kuukaku ergueu as duas mãos com as palmas viradas para Ukitake – Vamos parando por aí. Se é sobre a morte do Kaien, não esquente a cabeça com isso.

– Não, eu faço questão.

– Por quê?

– Porque não foi certo despachar a Kuchiki e deixar por isso mesmo. Eu é quem deveria vir aqui trazer o corpo do seu irmão e explicar tudo. Eu te devia isso, porque sou responsável por meus subordinados.

– Você tem mesmo obrigação de responder por um bando de homens e mulheres feitos? Kaien não era criança – Shiba revirava os olhos, no fundo aprovando o fato de ele ter vindo.

– Mas eu era o capitão dele e eu permiti que ele corresse perigo sozinho. Sabe, eu _podia_tê-lo ajudado, e não o f-... – teve a fala silenciada por uma mão dela em sua boca.

– Cala a boca.

– Não pode me impedir de me desculpar – uniu as sobrancelhas e segurou-a no pulso afastando a mão dela com delicadeza.

– Mandei calar a boca – a mão postiça de Kuukaku foi silenciá-lo uma vez que a outra mão estava impedida – Eu não quero ouvir suas explicações sobre o que aconteceu. Eu não quero suas desculpas.

Olhava-o severa e com o rosto próximo do dele com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes que Kaien tinha.

– Não quero mais que toque neste assunto, entendeu? – afastou-se assim que terminou de decretar a sua ordem e ele por algum motivo continuava a segurá-la pelos pulsos sem muita firmeza, mas como ela estava quase em posição de engatinhar se desequilibrou e caiu para frente, sobre ele – O que é...?

Perguntou já quando estava com o pescoço apoiado no ombro dele.

– Obrigado – o rosto do capitão enrubesceu, mas ele não foi capaz de afastá-la de si; temeu acabar tocando-a de maneira que não a agradasse, então evitou pôr as mãos na Shiba, ainda que fosse para afastá-la.

Ela agarrou com certa força as costas do haori dele e usou-o como apoio para se levantar. Tanta proximidade o fez virar o rosto corado para o lado.

– Que que é? Não aguenta ficar tão próximo de uma mulher? – as mãos dela estavam nos ombros dele apoiando-a para que pudesse ficar de joelhos, e o rosto de feições fortes porém femininas novamente estava próximo do dele.

– Digamos que não tenho muito jeito para algumas coisas – o sorriso sem graça a fez rir e se afastar definitivamente voltando a se sentar.

– Era só isso?

– Era.

– Deseja comer ou beber algo?

– Hum?

– Visitas. Oferece-se comes e bebes para as visitas.

Os olhos castanhos dele se arregalaram por alguns segundos e ele sorriu com satisfação. Kuukaku enfim havia perdoado os shinigamis, caso contrário demonstraria sua aversão pondo-o para fora de sua casa uma vez que estivesse encerrado o assunto que ele desejava tratar.

– Vou aceitar.

Ukitake quase virou a noite na casa dos Shiba, o que não foi planejado, mas que serviu para ele ter certeza de duas coisas antes de retornar a Seireitei: primeiro, Shiba Kuukaku gostava _muito_de uma festa com visitas com as quais se sentisse à vontade; segundo, tanto os empregados da casa, Koganehiko e Shiroganehiko, quanto o irmão mais novo dela, Shiba Ganju, jamais ousariam dar com a língua nos dentes sobre o que acontecia com a chefe da Casa Shiba quando ela bebia demais. Se o shinigami não fosse tão comedido, o beijo não teria sido a única coisa a acontecer.


End file.
